poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The final battle scene
The way the final battle goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes, for Dusty, Thomas, Twilight, Ripslinger, Ned, Zed, the CMC, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon. (cut ahead to Ripslinger, Ned, Zed, and The Silver Diamond) Zed: Um, boss? Ripslinger: What? Zed: They're here. Diamond Tiara: Down there. (The screen zooms in on Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the rest of our heroes, then it goes back to the villains.) Ripslinger: Okay, we're out of camera range. You know what to do. Diamond Tiara: (cocks the Vickers on the plane) (The villains then fly around in a loop around a mountain, and behind Dusty, Thomas, Twilight, and the rest of our heroes.) Zed: (laughs) Hey, farmer! Ned: Hey there, engines, ponies, zebra, little girl, and pets! Time to plow the fields! Ripslinger: (as he lets out his landing gear) Looks like you've run out of airspace, Crophopper. (uses his wing gear to push Dusty into the ground) Dusty Crophopper: (groans as he is pressed against the ground and hits the cactus) Silver Spoon: Hey, blank flanks! Diamond Tiara: Looks like you've run outta time! (pulls the machine gun trigger on the joystick, firing the plane's Vickers machine gun at the Tri-Crusader) Scootaloo: AH!! They're shooting at us! Diamond Tiara: (laughs evilly) Sunil Nevla: Oh no! We're under attack!!! Thomas: Ripslinger's gonna make us crash! Shai-Shay: We're DOOMED! Rarity: Of all the worst things that could happen! This is... the... WORST... POSSIBLE THING!!! (Then up in the skies, Skipper comes into view and flies down towards them.) Rainbow Dash: Look there! (Skipper then hits Rip, stopping him from pushing Dusty.) Ripslinger: (groans) (Ripslinger then chases Skipper.) Dusty Crophopper: Skipper? Skipper Riley: (over radio) Dusty, guys, pull up! (Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the rest of our heroes and the villains head towards a rock face.) Dusty Crophopper: Whoa! Shining Armor: Look out! (Our heroes pull up just in time, while the villains fly around the rock face.) Dusty Crophopper: Skipper? You're flying! Skipper Riley: (over radio) Oh, you noticed. Listen, I got Rip. You take care of the other two! Dusty Crophopper: Got it! (Ned and Zed then chase Dusty, while Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon continue to chase the Cutie Mark Crusaders in a different location) Scootaloo: Apple Bloom! Use the machine gun! (Apple Bloom turns around and takes control of the Lewis gun, then returns fire.) Applejack: Ma' sister and her friends are gonna be dead meat! Twilight Sparkle: They need help! Duncan: (finally snapping in extreme fury) THAT'S IT!! I'M THROUGH WITH THEIR CHEATING!! I GONNA DO WHAT I SHOULD'VE DONE A LONG TIME AGO; KILL THEM!! (pulls his plane down towards his friends) Rusty: Right behind you! (The Gallant Flyer, Blue Falcon, Zippin' Stuart, Rusty Missile, Irish Racer, and Skare Bullet then turn and fly in the same direction as The Rockin' Flyer is) Skarloey: (through the radio) Blue Twilight Streak!! You help Dusty, we'll get Diamond T and Silver Spoon! Thomas: Got it! (cut into the cockpit of the Air Seas) Willy: (grabs the radio and talks through it) Skare Bullet! You need to take out their main control! Take out the wing flaps and tail fins followed by the fuselage, then their plane won't be easy to control! And try and put holes in the fuel tank, so the engines will die of fuel dehydration! Skarloey: (through the radio) Copy that, Air Seas! Pepper Clark: Blythe, we have to help the Crusaders! Blythe Baxter: Yes, we should! Russell Ferguson: But what about the race, we can't lose track of our.... Penny Ling: Russell, the Crusaders are our friends! And the Skarloey engines won't be able to shake those 2 fillies off them by themselves. We can't leave our friends hanging! We have to help them! Russell Ferguson: You're right, friendship matters more. Blythe Baxter: We're going in! the plane towards the Crusaders (Meanwhile, Ned and Zed continue chasing Dusty through a canyon. Skipper and Ripslinger fly through the canyon the other way.) Skipper Riley: (through radio) They're on your six, kid. You gotta lose them! Dusty Crophopper: I'm trying! (Dusty tries, but Ned and Zed are still able to chase him.) Dusty Crophopper: Skip, I can't shake them! Skipper Riley: Pull hard right. I break left and take out Rip. Use the rocks! Dusty Crophopper: Roger that! (Thomas, Twilight and their friends follow close behind shooting at Ned and Zed as they all fly between some rock hills.) Edward: (fires the Vickers gun on his plane) Fluttershy: (uses the machine guns on her plane) Pinkie Pie: (uses the gun on her plane) Zed: Whoa! Rarity: (using guns the on her plane) Stephen: (firing the Vickers gun on his plane) Gordon: (using the guns on his plane) Applejack: (using the guns on her plane) Ned: Come back here! Willy: (firing his M1 Garand from the Air Seas) Dusty Crophopper: (to Ned and Zed) Catch me! Twilight Sparkle: (using the Lewis gun) Thomas: (fires his gatling guns, and hits Zed, which causes him to clip a rock, causing him to spin) Zed: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! (Zed then hits Ned as they both get jammed together in an arrow gulley.) Ned and Zed: (both groan) Dusty Crophopper: Yeah! Ned: Oh, that's gonna leave a mark! (groans as small rocks hit him) (The camera then goes to Skipper and Rip. Skipper flies around a rock hill, and ends up behind Ripslinger.) Ripslinger: (noticing Skipper behind him) What?! Skipper Riley: Say hello to the Warsaw Windmill. (spins Ripslinger, causing him to fly out of sight) Ripslinger: WHOA! YOU'RE CRAZZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYY!!!! Skipper Riley: (laughs) That's right. (The camera then goes back with the CMC, Diamond T and Silver Spoon.) Silver Spoon: The trophy is ours! Diamond Tiara: You losers don't deserve to win! You're blank flanks!! (aims at the dead center of the CMC's plane, and is about to fire when...) Duncan: YAH!! (fires his AR-15 at the rich duo's plane, and takes out the tail fin rudder) Diamond Tiara: (tries to turn, but the rudder doesn't respond) HUH?! I can't control the rudder!! Silver Spoon: (turns around and sees the trouble) That rock n' roll engine got us!! Diamond Tiara: (looks back, then sees what is coming) Silver Spoon! Get your gun ready! Those toy trains are coming in! Rheneas: (through the radio) Gallant Flyer to Blue Falcon; take out the wing flaps! Sir Handel: (through the radio) Roger, Gallant Flyer! (flies closer to the Silver Diamond) Peter Sam: (through the radio) Well, we did wonder what it would be like to be in a WWI plane fight, and now we get to live it! Luke: (through the radio) You've got that right! (the Littlest Pet Jet flies nearby the scuffle) Blythe Baxter: Okay guys, we're going in! Vinnie Terrio: To the battle stations! pets then race into each of the turret bays as they lock and load (returning to Dusty and the rest of the crew as Skipper pulls alongside them Skipper Riley: Dusty! Are you okay? Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine! Skipper Riley: That was pretty good for a crop duster. Dusty Crophopper: (laughs) And not bad for an old-timer who doesn't fly. Skipper Riley: Oh, yeah? Well, I may be old, but at least I ain't afraid of heights. Dusty Crophopper: (chuckles) Oh, okay. Skipper Riley: (laughs) (Then Ripslinger suddenly appears and takes out Skip's tail.) Skipper Riley: (groans) Dusty Crophopper: NO!!! (flies towards Skipper) Ripslinger: That's why they call them "Sky Slycers"! Dusty Crophopper: (notices Skipper's broken tail) Oh, no. Skipper, are you okay? Skipper Riley: (chuckles) Are you kidding? I'm great! Dusty Crophopper: But what about your tail? Skipper Riley: I'll live. Go get them. Go! Shining Armor: You heard him, guys! Thomas: Skipper's right! Princess Cadance: Let's go! Edward: Then let's kick it into maximum overdrive! (Back with the rich duo and the CMC, Sir Handel flies closer to their plane and fires with his Thompson.) Silver Spoon: Leave us alone! (returns fire) Sir Handel: NEVER!! YOU JERKS HAVE BEEN A PAIN FOR TOO LONG!! (shoots out the wing flaps as the left upper wing's wing flap breaks off and plummets to the ground?) Diamond Tiara: MY PRECIOUS PLANE!! (looking back at the Skarloey engines) Do you know how much this thing cost me?! Luke: So what? (Luke, Rheneas, and Peter Sam then fly in and start shooting holes in the fuselage.) Diamond Tiara: Okay, maybe using tin wasn't such a smart idea. But those blank flanks will still go down! (starts shooting at the Tri-Crusader again) I'm not letting you losers win again! Blythe Baxter: Alright, get ready! LPJ then flies around then starts charging for the Silver Diamond Sunil Nevla: Prepare to fire! they fly over the Silver Diamond, the pets open fire on their turrets as the bullets scuff the Silver Diamond's fuselage Silver Spoon: What the? LPJ flies overhead them Diamond Tiara: Curse that girl and pets! Dusty Crophopper: (looks down and sees Diamond and Silver still trying to shoot down the Crusaders, which makes something inside him snap) That's it! No more: "Mr. Nice Crop Duster!" (he then dives downward from the rest of the team and then starts flying straight for the Silver Diamond) Twilight Sparkle: Dusty, what are you doing?! (The Skarloey engines continue tailing the Silver Diamond, then Rusty sees Dusty approaching from the rear via side-view mirror) Rusty: Hey, here comes Dusty! (Dusty zooms right above them.) Skarloey: What's he doing? Vinnie Terrio: (looks down from his turret bay) Hey look! Dusty's goin' in to take on the Silver Diamond! Sunil Nelva: But how can he shake those 2 off if he doesn't have guns? ("Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit - Dogfight" beings playing as Dusty then dives down low and locks his sight onto the tail of the Silver Diamond. Then he increases speed, slowly catching up to the Silver Diamond.) Silver Spoon: (looks back and sees Dusty) The crop duster's coming in! Diamond Tiara: Take him out! (But just as she says that Dusty slams into the rear of the plane, making it jolt.) Silver Spoon: Look out! (points to a rock tower) Diamond Tiara: WHOA!! (turns the plane away from the tower with Dusty and the others in tow) Scootaloo: Get em', Dusty! Dusty Crophopper: (starts catching up to the Silver Diamond, and uses his new prop to grind up the tail) Silver Spoon: (notices Dusty grinding the plane's tail) WAH!! He's grinding our tail! Diamond Tiara: (looks back to see the flying bits of metal and sparks on their tail) YAAH!! Dusty Crophopper: (grinds up so much that the tail fins and rudder are practically gone, even the Silver Diamond logo is barely full anymore) That's for all your insults! Diamond Tiara: You're insane! Dusty Crophopper: You haven't seen insane yet, Tiara! Skarloey: Watch your back, Dusty! (starts shooting the Silver Diamond with his sniper rifle) (The .50 cal bullets penetrate the Silver Diamond's fuel tank) Diamond Tiara: (grows even more angrier from seeing the increasing damage to her plane as fuel leaks from the fuel tank from the bullet holes) Silver Spoon! Stop sitting there and take out those toy trains! Silver Spoon: Okay, okay! (is about to take control of the Lewis gun, but then looks to the side and grows a look of fear) Diamond Tiara: What are you waiting for?! Get those... (looks to the side and sees what's coming) Dusty Crophopper: NOT ON MY WATCH!!! (starts racing straight for the Silver Diamond and deploys his landing gear, then his left wing gear knocks the Lewis gun clean off the Silver Diamond) And that was for everything else you did to me and my friends! Diamond Tiara: HEY!!! THAT COST ME 4 MONTHS WORTH OF ALLOWANCE!! Dusty Crophopper: Well, if you wanna save some money, then how about a free haircut, Diamond Tiara? (Then he flies closer to their plane, and his prop starts grinding on Diamond Tiara's mane up.) Diamond Tiara: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, MY MANE!!!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, YOU LOSER!!!! (Then Dusty pulls up.) Peter Sam: radio Blythe, guys! Take out the front gun! Blythe Baxter: Rodger! turns their plane back around as the pets match the target sights on the Silver Diamond's front Russell Ferguson: Don't shoot till you see the grey of the metal on the cooling jacket! the plane flies in closer, the grey metal of the cooling jacket comes clearer Russell Ferguson: Now! the pets open fire again as the bullets then hit the Silver Diamond's front gun and completely incapacitate it Diamond Tiara: No! No! to fix it, but the gun is too damaged to be fixed Zoe Trent: We got them! Silver Spoon: We can't go on! Our plane is hardly flyable now! Diamond Tiara: Curse you, YOU LOSERS!!!! Apple Bloom: Girls, this ain't workin'! Wer' never gonna git' to the finish line with them selfish jerks on our tail! All wer' doin' is buyin' ourselves time! Sweetie Belle: We need to take those 2 out now, so we can get a chance to catch up to Ripslinger! Apple Bloom: But how? Scootaloo: Hmm. T.C.: (in Scoot's mind) I once heard of a story where one of the US pilots who lost his Vickers machine gun took out the pilot of a triplane by flying next to the plane and shooting him with his pistol. Scootaloo: I have an idea! (pulls the plane into a backward barrel roll and brings it to the side of the Silver Diamond) Diamond Tiara: What's that flightless do-do doing now? Scootaloo: (draws her Desert Eagle and points it at Diamond Tiara) Diamond Tiara: (her pupils shrink to pinpricks) Oh no.... Scootaloo: (shoots Diamond Tiara in the left arm, then the left forearm, and finally the left hoof) Diamond Tiara: (as the bullets hit her) AH! YOW! TAH! (lets go of the joystick and grabs her left side) OOOOOOWWWW!!!!! She shot me! Silver Spoon: Tiara! You let go of the joystick! Diamond Tiara: (does not hear her friend and is crying in pain) SHE SHO-O-O-O-O-O-OT MEEE!!!!!!!!! (starts crying tears of pain and anger) That chicken shot me!! (with no one controlling the plane now, The Silver Diamond then starts plummeting to the ground.) Dusty Crophopper: They're plummeting to the ground! (The Silver Diamond is increasing speed as it falls.) Silver Spoon: Diamond Tiara!! Diamond Tiara: (still crying) What? (Silver Spoon points down.) Uh-oh. (The plane is soon getting closer to the ground.) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (The Silver Diamond hits the ground and crashes into a huge cloud of dust and smoke. Then when the dust pone clears, all that's left of the plane is nothing but a battered fuselage, destroyed engines, and broken wings. As Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are left in their seats dazed and stunned) Dusty Crophopper: Scootaloo did it! Apple Bloom: Ya did it, Scoot! Scootaloo: (blows the gun smoke from her pistol) Nothing to it! Now, let's win this rally! (The Tri-Crusader increases speed.) Dusty Crophopper: Right behind you! Duncan: Time to win this! Pinkie Pie: Let's do this!! Blythe Baxter: Finish line, here we come! (They then resume flying to New York and catch up with Ripslinger.) Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Air Battle Scenes